


第九的诅咒

by ToTheInfinityAndBeyond



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, 贞薰嗣（sadamoto manga version)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheInfinityAndBeyond/pseuds/ToTheInfinityAndBeyond
Summary: 真嗣在德国的音乐学院念书的时候发生的一些小事，有关学习、生活和爱情
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 13





	第九的诅咒

**Author's Note:**

> 跟之前的一篇音乐油管博主设定是同一个世界观的，算是之前那篇的前传（不建议去找前篇来看因为写得太烂了）  
> 我依然是那个对音乐一窍不通的我！！所以请抱着轻松的心态观赏  
> *没有影射任何实际存在的人物、团体、机构，部分描述有参考，但是要是我再勤奋一点多找点参考我至于编得这么痛苦吗！

“下一个……”渚薰翻着问答版，“'我听说nagisa在上学的时候有经历过灵异事件www'，w是什么意思啊？'想问问这是真的吗？永远的眼镜JK'。啊，是不是说那个时候……”他想到了什么，开始哧哧笑，“这位'眼镜JK'小姐很会问哦！”  
“我来，我来说。”真嗣赶紧捂上他的嘴，“说起来我和他就是那个时候开始熟起来的，比较早关注我们频道的朋友可能知道，我原来其实特别讨厌他来着。”  
渚薰被捂着嘴巴呜呜嗷嗷地乱叫，真嗣趁他还没说出来什么要命的东西抢先转移话题：“好了好了我说我说……要是你们想听，我就讲详细点好了。”

起因不过是一件微不足道的事情：他公寓的下水管道漏了。楼下租户跑上来告状，在门口跟他互相用糟糕的英语诉苦，最后拍拍他的肩膀道声珍重，这天花板渗水我就不找你多要补偿费了，周日之前给我修好即可。可怜的亚洲小孩碇真嗣初来乍到，还没学会修水管子，只能几经辗转要到水管工的电话，开口前又做了半天心理建设克服社交恐惧，劳动几位大爷上门服务。为了这破水管，那天的排练是去不了了，他还得找教授请假，口水费尽解释了许久，红脸老头表示懂了，但还是揪着他讲了半天要重视排练。  
到此为止他还没意识到这事有多麻烦，一个人也没告诉（当然也没有什么人可说），到了约的那天一大早就正襟危坐泡好茶在家等候，结果工人们迟了半小时才来，一个个虽然看上去并没有多么凶神恶煞，但真嗣就是学不会督工。结果就是，几位大爷磨了一天洋工，但实际有用的操作好像只有三两下；他在边上强打精神作陪了一整天，最后看着大爷们拿着钞票潇洒离开，送出门去，听到他们丢下的只言片语：  
“……亚洲人……”  
他崩溃了。

虽然这件事和排练、和上课和他的曲子都无关，但他还是无法不把这股憋闷带到其他地方去。好在他本来就没有什么朋友，也就没什么有人要被他的负面情绪污染……大概吧。碇真嗣没有想过的是，是因为他没有朋友所以不会招惹别人，还是他的郁闷太明显才没有人敢招惹他；而另外一个人更是根本不会考虑这类事情。  
“呀，你好。”  
渚薰笑容灿烂，开心得脸上放光，真嗣一进教室就被他拦住了，一下子整个班级说话的声音都小了下来。但渚薰本人仍然毫无自觉，伸手去拉他：“来吧，我这里有位置。”  
真嗣硬着头皮想绕过他：“不用，不用了谢谢你……”  
“可是已经没有别的座位了？”  
真嗣探头一看，好像真是这样。他无意间跟旁边一个姑娘对上眼，姑娘以为他在向自己求证，拼命点头。渚薰一脸无辜地摊手：“真嗣你来得太迟了就是这样嘛。”他拍拍真嗣的肩膀，好似语重心长道：“下次记得早点来。”  
真嗣脸都气黑了，但也只能跟着他走。旁边的姑娘不出声地笑得一颤一颤。远远地他看到明日香撇过头去，绫波零毫无反应。教授敲了敲讲台，示意他们安静下来，开始发乐谱。  
“首先我要再为各位复习一次合奏的要点。男女同学诸君跟自己的小组成员……”

对于他们来说，合奏并不是一件新鲜事，大部分人都有过乐团经历，课内的随机组队表演更是不知道有过多少次。但人总是擅长给自己找麻烦。  
“……这是你们的结课成绩。曲目任意，也可以自己作曲，但我这里原创曲子不加分。”  
有人举手：“扣分吗？”  
教授冷酷一笑：“作得不好就扣分。”  
一阵笑声。坐在他边上的渚薰用胳膊肘捅捅他，凑过来小声问：“你的曲子怎么样了？”  
真嗣烦躁：“不怎么样。”  
渚薰一阵泄气，趴倒在桌上：“你拿给我看看不就好了……”  
“不要。”  
“那我们今天还是练卡农啊？”  
“嗯。”  
渚薰不说话了，摸出课堂笔记本，写了几个字，然后开始画画。真嗣刻意把头偏过去一点，让他处在视界之外，但心情并没好多少。曲子的第三稿在他的书包里静静地躺着，一个小时后，这节课下课，他的导师在办公室等他……光是想想就要社交恐惧症发作了。但这还不是最让他烦闷的。第三稿是他改得最久的一稿，涂涂改改有一星期了，昨天晚上他想到今天要去找导师讨论，凌晨又爬起来重写了一段。他自认为已经非常不错了，但又觉得一定是自满，太不切实际，因为每次他都这样想，但每次都被导师在页边满满的批注驳回；来来回回许多次，从提早准备到如今的死线临近，本来只是备选的曲子练得倒是有模有样了，但他倾注了这么多心血的原创曲子还是拿不出手，就算现在开始排练，也很难赶上期末了。他并不是没尝试过请队友们给点意见，然而……  
“我觉得你这里还缺点东西。”  
明日香嘴巴毒，但在给建议和赞美的时候绝不会吝啬；这就是说，她也说不出来自己缺的是什么。零侧身过来，点了点乐谱的某一行，准确地把那一段哼了出来：  
“碇君，这里的下弓，改成上弓？”  
真嗣照着她说的试了试，零认真听着，既没有点头也没有摇头。渚薰站在他身后看了半天谱子，叹了口气：“你还是干脆别写了更好。”  
能不能找捆胶带把这个人嘴封上啊……真嗣没力气教训他了，干脆缩成一团作鸵鸟状。渚薰没想明白自己说的话哪里不对，但知道自己肯定是说错话了：“哎我没有别的意思啊……中提，我说得不对吗？”  
绫波零没回答他，沉默地翻谱子。明日香一声冷笑：“渚薰，你真的很会说话。”  
真嗣的脑袋还埋在腿间，声音闷闷的：“你就直接说我哪里不好需要改吧……”  
“可是……难道不是直接用卡农当正式曲目最好吗？你早点放弃，集中精力把卡农练好，也不会是这个两边都半桶水的样子。”  
明日香脸上写着“没救了”三个大字：“你是想开导他还是逼死他？”  
“对不起真嗣君……那个什么，我请你吃饭，吃点好的……”  
真嗣挥开渚薰的手，用了点劲，后者疼得脸皱了半秒钟。“吃不下。我去图书馆。”

但是，的确，导师和他的队友们说的是一样的话。真嗣戴上耳机播放录音，把导师的话一句一句誊在纸上。导师一开始还会照顾他的德语水平，但说到激动处语速又快了起来：  
“我能够感觉到你的情感……（她哼了一段）但它是苍白的。我发现你总是用一些定式，对，我知道你不是直接套用，你没有抄……我们都知道巴赫的……但它不是唯一的表达方式。第一个人是天才，后来的模仿者是蠢才……你要找到适合你的表达。你的真正的表达。  
“忘掉格式。如果你真的一定要用自己的曲子，我不建议你这么做，但如果你一定要，我建议你先把你要展现的东西整理出来，用语言，诗就很好，或者别的方式。这里是一些可以参考的曲子，不要害怕参考，但要找对……”  
他的导师有一双火热的眼睛。她为了她的学生每星期挤出一天，亲自来这乡下指导他两小时，她好像真的相信他有什么值得写出来让人听的东西，但真嗣占着图书馆宝贵的靠窗位置看了一下午灰尘在阳光下的布朗运动，还是什么都没写出来。他并不是什么都没写，只是都揉成一团扔掉了。导师让他去捕捉自己的真实情绪，他窥进自己的内心，看到的是一团乱麻；他试着去解，入手时胸口却只剩一个大洞，空空如也。但他的感情的确是存在的，难道不是吗？忧郁是真实的，热望也是真实的，每天夜里准时发作，只是无法捕捉，无处可去，写到纸上就显得庸俗且做作；庸俗和做作是创作最大的罪恶。

眼睁睁地看着晚霞漫上天空，真嗣才猛然想起自己应当去找点东西吃了，不是因为感觉到饿，而是因为他知道人不吃东西会死。他下意识地环顾一圈，意外地和某个人对上了视线。  
真嗣站起来就想走，却因为起身太急一阵晕眩，渚薰趁这个时候凑了过来。溜是溜不掉了，真嗣决定正视命运，渚薰被他的脸色吓得倒退两步：“我不是尾随你……”  
真嗣一阵脱力：“图书馆里小声点。”  
渚薰看他面如死灰，简单问了问，让他原处坐着，一会儿带回来两条巧克力能量棒和一包牛奶。牛奶还是温的，真嗣有点感动，想了想应当感谢的是自动贩卖机的加热功能才对，也就把话吞回了肚里。  
“好甜。”  
“会吗？”渚薰看桌上另外一根巧克力棒还没动，顺手拆了啃了一口，又放回去，“不会啊？”  
真嗣一阵无语，更加庆幸自己刚才没谢谢他。  
“好点了吗？”  
“好多了，谢谢你。”  
又是一阵沉默。渚薰没话找话：“曲子写得怎么样了？”  
“能不提这个吗……”  
被人看着吃东西实在是有些别扭，而且此人实在是太惹人注意，从刚才开始真嗣就感觉到一些视线粘了过来。众目睽睽之下，他把那甜得要命的巧克力囫囵吞了下去，迅速收拾东西跟渚薰一起溜了。牛奶还剩一点儿没有喝完，真嗣咬着牛奶的吸管咕哝：“干嘛老是跟着我……”  
渚薰理所当然似地道：“因为我爱你啊。”  
真嗣一下呛到了，但想想又不意外，叹了口气：“那我如果说我不喜欢你的话，你可以不要再纠缠我了吗？”  
“那不可能。”渚薰语气笃定，“你也喜欢我。”  
“……你还真的很自信……”  
“是真的。就是我们见面的那天。”

“那天”是个太阳很好的午后，真嗣刚到德国几天，对未来生活的艰辛还一无所知，兴奋得闲不下来，加上打点好手续和住处之后又实在没有事干，趁着好天气简装出门四处乱晃。这所音乐学院所在的小镇原来似乎是某贵族的领地一类，如今高贵的血统早已融入了平民之中，旧的城堡、猎场和花园也经过一番重新规划，迎进了年轻的音乐生。和外来的学生不同，本地居民的生活相当滋润，这一大部分要归功于此处繁盛的旅游业。真嗣的住处离城中心不远，大街上就有放着免费的旅游指南和地图的架子，本地游览最佳路线被规划得一清二楚。  
但碇真嗣一声冷笑：不，我和那些走马观花的人不一样。决定申请这所学校的那天他就开始找攻略了，对这里的小众景点，谦虚点的说法是，他已经和当地人一样熟悉了；至于路线，当然是人越少的地方越有意思，反正以后还有大把的时间，热门景点完全可以等旅游淡季再去。  
然后他就迷路了。  
在人少的地方确实能玩得更开心，但也就意味着即使想问路，也找不到人。真嗣不知道自己走了多远，但可以知道的是一定很远，他甚至翻过了一座山（虽然只是个小山包）。但累并不是多大的问题，更紧迫的问题是，万一他找不到人类聚落的话……  
所以他看见那个教堂的时候激动得眼泪差点夺眶而出。  
一开始他只是想在里头歇歇脚，但教堂里的音乐渐渐夺去了他的注意力。他知道教堂的结构是刻意设计成利于声音反射的状态，混响能使声音更有感染力，但他没有想到能这么地……动人。不，不仅是音效，音乐本身就很动人。他有钢琴的基础，深知这样的演奏需要多么优秀的技巧。欢乐颂这一章大众得他听到耳朵起茧，就算单论乐曲本身，他以为最经典的那几个版本已经把它演绎尽了，但这演奏中有几处的乐句处理实在是绝妙，仅仅钢琴的声音竟然完全不显得单薄，他音乐人的灵魂让他感动得想当场皈依。  
本来他并不想惊扰演奏者，但好奇心让他不能不去见一见这个人。音乐让他心里涌起他乡遇故知般的感动；而且或许这个人是他的教授呢？等到乐章结束，他从角落溜出来；尽管他的脚步放得尽量轻了，演奏者还是察觉到他，转过头来。  
完全出乎意料，他很年轻。温和的光笼罩着他。或许是因为真嗣表现出明显的讶异，他脸上带笑，然后又低下头。有清脆的倒豆子一样的声音，然后邦地一下：他好像完全不在意其他东西，不在意面前的陌生人，也不在意这架钢琴，在键盘上游戏一样乱敲。  
“你知道吗？刚才的。是什么曲子？”  
真嗣感觉被小看了。“……贝九第四乐章。”  
“那个男的”抬起头，饶有兴趣似地“哦——”了一声。他的确是长相出众，真嗣早就发现了，但他克制住表情，不打算再表现出惊叹。  
“你不是观光客？那你是什么，a学院的学生吗？哪个专业的？”  
“大提琴。”  
他露出一个大大的、孩子气的笑容，一把拉住真嗣的手：“哎，明天我在这里开独奏会，来听吧！”  
他可能完全没有听别人说话的习惯。  
“我很喜欢你！你的表情很有意思。一定要来哦！”  
一般而言，应当感到冒犯；但真嗣完全被他的音乐折服了，只因为收到了好意、特别是来自“优秀的人”的好意，而心潮翻涌。当下的一切有如梦幻，电流在身体里川流不息，回到住处、夜深之时仍未停止。独奏会他去了，那种感觉更加强烈；再有两个月之后，他第一次试着喝酒，体验到醉意的时候，两块记忆碎片扣合，他才明白了那种感觉的名字：忘乎所以。

而后现在，突然被迫直面曾经不切实际的自己，他被拉回到现实的残酷之中。苦味漫上口腔就像毒汁，在诸多复杂的苦闷中间，有一种曾经他以为用意志早已战胜了，如今大肆宣示自己的力量，他心灵的腐坏。这颗并不多么诚实的心问自己：我嫉妒他吗？  
渚薰还在一边等待下文。等了半天都没有得到回应，他只好自己乱猜，越想眼神越发犀利：“你默认了……？”  
“没有！”  
承认嫉妒就等于承认了自己无能。如果可以……  
真嗣想起了导师给的书单，岔开话题，样子在渚薰眼里略显匆忙。“我要借点书，你自己先走吧。”  
渚薰赶紧跟上真嗣的脚步：“我也要借书。”  
“哦。”  
“我真的要借书！”  
图书馆的借阅系统还停留在上个世纪，真嗣搬出一本厚厚的检索目录。这也难怪，德国人对书籍好像特别热心，慷慨地拿了最大的一座城堡出来当图书馆，光是整修工作就进展缓慢，有的地方甚至还没通电。这里地形太过复杂，找书甚至要动用地图，自习的学生一般只待在一楼，真嗣此前完全没去过其他区域。  
查完了自己的，真嗣想了想还是决定顺手帮他查查：“你借什么？”  
“《说话的艺术》。”  
饶是真嗣心情再差也没忍住笑了出来。渚薰一脸苦闷：“你妹妹说多看看有好处……干什么，我确实老是得罪你嘛。”  
真嗣心里已经不知道应该先震惊绫波零竟然会开玩笑还是渚薰完全不知道世界上有“玩笑”这种东西。“……挺好的。”  
渚薰趁机凑过来瞄了一眼真嗣的记事本：“同路耶！咳，不知阁下能否屈尊赏光……”  
“你闭着眼睛讲什么瞎话！”

到了图书馆二楼几乎就没有什么人了，真嗣一开始还警告渚薰要他收声，后来想想也没有人会被他吵到，就懒得管他了。渚薰这边证因为真嗣给的（相对平时而言的）正反馈而处于兴奋状态中。  
“和我说说话嘛，我想了解你。最近过得如何？”  
真嗣顿了一下，下意识地对他说了实话：“不太好，前几天家里水管漏了。”  
渚薰一脸惋惜的样子点点头：“哦……那到我家住吧。 ”  
“什么……什么，哎等等……”  
“我说真的，来我这里住吧！超级方便的，五分钟就能到教室。”  
不行了，这聊天根本进行不下去。真嗣长叹一声，他并不是很想说话，但还是决定接过活跃气氛的责任。“你是住在董事会那里？”  
“我自己住。跟老头子们没关系啦，我一个人住宿舍。”  
“……房租？”  
“还有这种东西？那可能老头子们帮我交了。”  
“这还叫跟……呃，他们没关系……”  
两人再次陷入沉默。找话讲真的很难，难得真嗣要疯了，但平时总是呱啦呱啦讲个不停的渚薰现在却安静下来，一副心情舒畅的样子，好像根本不知“尴尬”为何物。但是想一想，不用交房租真的很诱人……  
“要是你，那个什么，不那个什么的话，我就跟你一起住。”  
“什么什么什么？”  
真嗣一阵泄气：“不要再那个什么……就是，我们只当朋友不行吗？”  
“唔？好啊？”  
真嗣不用看他的表情就知道他肯定会错意了：“不是，不是说我要和你当朋友！……是说你能不能不追我了。”  
渚薰眨巴眨巴眼睛：“可是我喜欢你啊。”  
“只当朋友不行吗！”  
“可是我喜欢你啊！”  
真嗣颓然：“哎，我就不应当跟你讲这个。”  
“为什么？”  
真嗣彻底不想讲话了。实际上他还想反驳：你真的知道友情和爱情有什么区别？但他说不出口。“爱”这个字一旦说出口就显得矫揉造作，让人反胃。但扪心自问，自己也不过是个只想要好处，逃避责任，为此不惜利用他人的懦夫，更没有资格说他。  
应当早作了断。  
身边的人安静下来。渚薰就算听不懂也知道真嗣是生气了，但他的脾气也上来了，也不说话，闷着头往前走。真嗣却突然停下：“渚。”  
“啊？”  
“我们到第几层了？”

迷路了，两个大活人聊天聊着聊着把天聊死还聊得迷路了。  
“刚才上来的时候走的楼梯呢？等一下，刚才是这条路吗？”  
“不是吧，你也不看路的吗……”  
“为什么咕狗map查不到啊！”  
“查得到才有鬼了啊！”  
“冷静点。”渚薰深呼吸，“哦太好了这里有个窗户，我们能出去……”  
“是谁需要冷静点啊！”  
窗外夜色渐浓，晚霞漫天，太阳一点点地沉到黑色的山下面。如果不是在这样的处境，真嗣会为这景色而感动，但是现在他根本没有心情……  
渚薰拿出手机拍了一张。  
“……怎么说呢，你适应环境的能力真的很强。”  
“啊？急也没有意义吧？”渚薰把手机收起来，看了一眼说不出话的真嗣，又继续说：“哦对了，刚才我开玩笑的，我没想跳窗，你别着急。”  
真嗣彻底搞不懂这个人到底是会开玩笑还是不会了。渚薰靠上窗台，找了个舒服的姿势，也不知道他是对着夕阳远山说话还是自言自语：  
“建筑存在就是为了让人使用的，怎么可能找不到路呢？而且焦虑会导致判断力下降，我认为现在浪费精力在找路上不是最优选择，更好的方法是先找到你要的材料，于此同时也能对内部结构有个大概的印象，说不定还能顺便找到出去的办法。”  
一口气说完他才回头。真嗣茫然地看着他。渚薰被他逗笑了：“你怎么这个表情……啊，不是说不好的意思。”  
他伸出手来想碰一碰真嗣的眉头。这次他没有躲，但最后那手又收了回去。

“在这里吗？”渚薰打开门，做了个“请”的姿势，顺便还装模作样地敲了敲门。“我说，这不像藏书室哎。”  
的确，这间屋子的生活气息相对更浓厚。从外面看，很难想象它的空间有这么大：除去摆放书架的空间，还有很大一块留给了家具和各式乐器；就乐器的种类而言，它似乎更应当是储藏室。渚薰很自然地向钢琴走过去，随手弹了一个音。真嗣吓了一跳：“你别乱动啊！”  
“别担心，这琴看起来状态不错，音准没有偏得很离谱。”渚薰无所谓似的继续乱按，“应该还是有人在保养的，所以这不是什么幽灵房间，可以安心了。”  
“……”  
不管怎样，这里的沙发看起来是相当舒适的，真嗣把怀里的书放下，呻吟一声倒在了沙发上。渚薰站在墙边，离得他有些远了，真嗣眯起眼睛：“休息下吧……？”  
“……虽然你很可爱但是我觉得有点奇怪。”渚薰还是过来坐在他边上，问他要了纸和笔，开始涂涂画画：“你看啊，我们刚才走过的路线是这样的……”  
真嗣盯着他。  
“……你要是想夸我可以直接说出来。”  
话虽这样说，渚薰手上未停，一张（潦草的）路线图已经有模样了。过道两边有很多……圆圈，他在其中一个中央画了个三角形，想了想又擦掉，改成了两个火柴人，一个微笑一个严肃。  
“其他地方也给我认真一点啊……”  
渚薰点点路线图，表情出奇地严肃：“你看，发现了吗？”  
真嗣诚实道：“你画成这样我看不懂。”  
“我们来回走了这么久，实际上只是在一块很小的地方打转，它只是这层楼的一部分。”渚薰比划了一下：“你看，这是一楼的面积，对比图书馆外面的地标可以知道我们在这里，这层楼的走廊大约xx步长，但就我的印象来讲，一层的走廊怎么也要有它的几倍长了。”  
真嗣醒悟：“可是我们刚才并没有看到去其他部分的路……你看到了吗？”  
渚薰摇头。  
真嗣泄气，又倒回沙发上。要找的已经是最后一本书了，出去的路还是毫无踪影，忙了这么久，除了让他们了解到希望渺茫之外，毫无意义。渚薰放下笔：“也不一定就没有办法了……”  
真嗣想了想：“你的手机还是没有信号吗？”  
“没有。”  
该死的德国基建……真嗣用手挡住眼睛：“你在学院里住了这么久，真的不知道有什么秘道一类的吗？”  
渚薰摊手：“正常人没事谁会来这儿啊？”  
“你是不是骂我……”  
“哎等等，等一下，”渚薰突然灵光一现：“会不会是闹鬼之类的？”  
“你刚才不还拿着现代科学的结晶到处找信号吗？！是谁说要有点信心的！”  
“但是这个东西没办法证明，也没办法证伪，就只能当作一个可能的备选项啊。”渚薰振振有辞，“而且我小时候确实听说过这里闹鬼……虽然可能只是电路质量太差突然烧了，或者木结构老化发出怪声之类的，我不记得了。”  
真嗣捂住脸：“你到底是靠谱还是不靠谱……”  
“没事儿，你先休息吧，我去看看。”渚薰跳起来，一副春游大巴上的小学生的兴奋样子。“我的衣服给你盖！乖宝宝，赶快睡觉。”  
“好恶心！不要那样说话！”

他真的睡着了。或许是因为这段时间太累了，也可能是因为沙发实在很舒服，还有可能是渚薰的外套很暖和……总之他睡得相当舒服。叫醒他的是钢琴清亮的乐声，曲子正进行到激越的部分，真嗣仔细听了一段，总觉得对这首曲子没有印象。  
……另外这个场景是不是有那么点即视感……  
真嗣想了一会，终于回忆起来他脑海里相似的场景应当是出自某部少女漫画，差点直接一头撞死。而且那个家伙虽然很烦说话很气人，但是外套竟然有一股柔顺剂的香味，这也太……那个什么了吧，怎么可以这样！真嗣在心里搜刮了半天骂人话，都觉得套在他身上不合适，找来找去竟然只剩下褒义词了，气得翻了个白眼。  
那边渚薰弹到某处卡住了，反复又试了几次，还是觉得指法别扭，遂暂时放弃，转过身看见真嗣已经醒来，看了眼手机：“嗯？刚好90分钟，一个睡眠周期，好准啊。”  
真嗣莫名心虚：“你在干什么？”  
“嗯……解释起来有点复杂，”渚薰看了一眼谱架，“简单来讲，我刚才找到了一份乐谱，所以想弹弹看。”  
“什么谱子……”真嗣拿起谱夹一看，吃惊道：“不会吧……这是什么，原稿？……”  
那是一份非常潦草的谱子，纸上全是豆芽状歪歪扭扭的音符，不乏糊成一片的墨水痕迹。纸张发黄发脆，真嗣仅仅是拿着手就在颤抖，但渚薰却一脸无所谓的样子：“还能看嘛。”  
“……也亏你能看懂。”  
“嗯，然后，”渚薰抓着他的手让他翻到第一页，真嗣因为这突如其来的身体接触而十分不自在。标题是略显幼稚的字迹，鉴于许多名人的字确实都很难看，真嗣决定不发表意见；下面没有署名。  
“你知道'第九的诅咒'吗？”  
“那不就是个传说吗……好像是说因为写到第九部交响曲的时候大部分作曲家的年纪都大了，加上这个传说流传太广，导致大家都只关注写完第九部以后就去世的作曲家，所以这个流言才留到今天。”  
“但是它确实让一些人写第九交响曲的时候怀着死的觉悟啊。”渚薰指着封面页的一行小字：  
“我面前是伪善的黑夜。”  
真嗣已经差不多明白他想说什么了：“等等，太超现实了吧……”  
“只是一个假设嘛，你先听听。”渚薰接过谱夹，“这部交响曲还没有完成，非常巧的是，唯一完成的部分是钢琴和大提琴……如果我说这个倒霉的家伙是为了听一次自己的作品才把我们两个留在这里，你觉得这个推测怎么样？”

真嗣摊开自己的作曲本，尽量整洁地把原谱誊下来。他坚持要这么做，渚薰也就由他去，自己躺到沙发上去休息。真嗣瞥他：“要是真的出不去了怎么办？”  
“那我们就可以殉情……开玩笑啦，我会让你先把我吃了的。”渚薰闭上眼睛，“不可能出不去。”  
“你怎么知道……”  
笔在手上转了一圈还没有等到回答，真嗣再抬头时，他已经在装睡了。他默默低下头继续抄写，渚薰却再度开口：“不就是在这里睡一晚，你怕了？”  
真嗣被他气笑了：“屁，睡你的觉。”  
四周又安静下来。四周一点点冷下来，冻得人流鼻水，他胡乱擦擦，又投入在工作上。夜像一杯冰水，慢慢流成一条直线倾倒下来，灌满了房间，血液也冷下来。静谧和恐怖让他在这无聊的重复劳动中非常安稳，心无旁骛。想象中的烟雾温柔地缠绕着他，顺滑如绸，他坐在中间，时隔许久重又体会到了甜美的充实感觉。在他面前，墨汁一样浓郁的黑暗静静地向他展开，只需用余光就可以瞟到，它自足地存在于那处，旧手稿低语：这就是将你我相连的东西。  
他很享受这样的宁静。在这样的宁静中，他不曾想到自己。胸口处的流体，平时总无法安静下来的，现在也停止了躁动，缓慢地流淌出来。他觉得自己仿佛能够写出一些东西，能够创造什么，不再需要那么艰难地追求。一长段频繁的涂改之后，页边上出现了几个潦草的字母，后面跟着一连串感叹号。真嗣由衷地为那不知名的人高兴。  
他怀着战栗的意志抵达结尾。似乎已经过了很久，渚薰还没有醒来，不知道什么时候会醒来。他盯着睡着的人，一时不知所措。最后他决定也闭一会儿眼睛，但睡不着，那种和谐的感觉被他机械性地反复咀嚼，我还能重新拥有它吗？这个问题越来越难以忽视，在思绪的碎片里清晰地显现出来。  
他爬起来，尽量避免惊动那个人，用手臂当指板无声地练起指法，音乐无声地奏起来。从前准备比赛和考试的时候他也是这样用一切的闲暇练琴，不仅是因为时间紧迫，更是因为这种紧迫给他一种怪异的舒适，仿佛他只能够在此间安身。但在纯粹肢体记忆的训练中，那种纯粹的美的体验，好像只要再努力一些、再加上些运气就能够到达的，让他那时觉得：啊，应当这辈子就是它了。音乐性似乎依然是值得义无反顾的去追寻的东西，只是他可能真的不行。真的吗？……  
“你练完了？”  
渚薰幽灵一样看着他。真嗣心如止水，没被吓到：“练完了。”  
“如何？”  
“嗯……还行，挺顺的。”真嗣站起身，“你想合一遍吗？还是再练练？”  
渚薰夸张地“哇哦”了一声，笑了起来。他为什么能总是这样好像无忧无虑一样地笑，他不明白。

“校音？”  
“我早就调了，在你睡觉的时候。”渚薰在琴凳上落座。“我也不是什么事都不做的。”  
这怨气毫无来由，他自己都吓了一跳。真嗣反倒很好笑似的，虚弱地笑了几声。他实在是不理解这个人，可能一辈子都无法理解，但是的确，坦率的感觉很好……他架好琴，向他道谢，被他瞪着眼睛看了回来，心情谜一样地舒畅。  
“开始吗？”  
“开始。”  
练习意外地顺利。虽然是视奏，但有了前面长时间的抄写和练习，他已经对谱子有些熟悉了，即使是手写的笔迹也能够顺利读出来。渚薰那边更是无需担心，甚至可以说上手快得让人嫉妒，才第几遍演奏已经相当有模有样了，天才或许就是这样的……跟着他合奏，他又被带到了那种情绪之中，合着音乐的激流，也顾不上其他。最初真嗣也想过渚薰突然这么热情地要合奏原因是不是为了让人来找他们，但练了这么久依然没有人来，真嗣也就懒得去想这些。对他而言，这种心流的状态太过珍贵，可遇而不可求，只能投入每一个瞬间，用全身心来感受它。  
第一遍练习相当顺利，从头到尾基本流畅地过了一遍。真嗣放下琴弓：“如何？”  
“还不错。”渚薰点点头，这个时候的他又有了那个教堂的天才的模样，但下一秒他就毫无形象地溜过来翻真嗣的谱子：“我觉得这里可以改改。”  
真嗣应下，很自然地忽略越靠越近的人形生物，专心看谱子。  
“怎么说，就是你知道，这是一个三幕式结构，”渚薰在虚空中比划了三条线，“悲喜剧那种，表面的和平-冲突-冲突解决，德国人不是最喜欢宏大的东西了吗，英雄意志、向死而生、主奴辩证法，等等等等，之类的。这首呢，”他俯下来敲敲稿纸，“大概就是想表现，这个作者在活着的痛苦和死的恐惧当中达成了和解，一类的东西，所以这部分可以再处理得激烈一些，这部分再平静一点。嗯，但是我觉得你刚才的处理也很好……”他突然停下来，挠挠下巴：“或许这个和解并没有达成，只是‘和平共处’，或许你想说这是一个无法调解的矛盾……算了，你爱怎么来怎么来吧。”  
真嗣听得目瞪口呆：“你说话怎么像古典浪漫主义音乐鉴赏老师似的。”  
“哦，你可能看不出来。”渚薰一挥手，“确实，我跟别人说我读谱子像看小说，大家都很惊讶。无所谓了这种事情，你还练吗？我觉得你可能需要熟悉一下，之类的。”  
真嗣看着他一闪一闪亮晶晶的眼睛，一阵无语：“你是不是又想教我？”  
渚薰厚着脸皮靠过来：“这叫互帮互助，相互学习。”  
“你一个业余小提琴为什么指导我这个专业大提琴……”  
“大提琴不就是放大版的小提嘛！”  
真嗣呛住：“竟然能一下子侮辱两种乐器……停停停，停一下。”  
渚薰笑得灿烂：“啊？怎么了吗？”  
“你还有脸说！你根本没想教我，你只是想揩油而已！”在他怀里动弹不得的真嗣大怒道。

真嗣觉得跟渚薰这个人待在一起太久脑子都快坏了，比如他现在就觉得没人来找他们挺好的，至少这个状态不会被看到，要是真的被看到他可能只能当场用琴弓自刎……有好一会儿他根本没觉得这个想法有什么问题，幡然醒悟的时候真想一巴掌拍死自己。罪魁祸首心想机会难得，腆着脸抱得更紧了。  
“嗨嗨嗨。”  
“干嘛？”渚薰脑袋动了动，埋到他肩窝里，真嗣一瞬间大脑空白，完全忘记了想说什么，只好另找了个话题。  
“你钢琴已经那么好了……为什么还要学小提琴啊。”  
话一出口他就觉得这个问题很蠢。渚薰的回答不出他所料：“没什么理由……哦我想起来了，是因为你们小组缺一个小提琴。”  
“不累吗？”真嗣的声音很小，“你们三年级不是事情很多吗……”  
“无所谓啊，我学得也挺开心的。”渚薰趴得下巴酸痛，调整了一下姿势，怀里的身体莫名其妙地又僵硬了。“哪有那么多有的没的……去做不就好了。”  
真嗣沉默。“也有很多事情是做不到的。”  
“确实。”渚薰一下子有些忧郁，想了想，打了个哈欠：“那就再说。”  
他漫不经心地打量着眼前这颗脑袋：头发没有那么黑，发质细软，稍微有些长了，从他这边看，中间露出一只鲜红的耳朵……呃。他想起真嗣心情不好，感觉自己有点过分，赶紧松开手，干笑几声：“不好意思！那个什么，谢谢你借我充电。”  
“……”  
“还有那个，真嗣君，可以往前坐一点吗，我起不来了要掉下去了……”

他们不知道这是什么时候，只知道大约是凌晨。真嗣的手机早就没电，渚薰的也为了保存电量暂时关机了。唯一值得庆幸的是今夜电网还算正常，房间里的灯始终亮着，灯光昏黄如酒液，人可以想象这个房间的六面变得透明，变成一个发光的立方体，漂浮在无边的黑夜里。对于睡梦中的人来说，他们今夜的一切努力和遥远枝头上的一二声鸟叫没有什么不同。真嗣随手拿起弓，搭在弦上。  
“开始？”  
“开始。”  
练习有无数遍可以重来，就好像时间不曾过去。演奏的时候，他好像终于了解了一些如何跟庞大的、无形的事物共处：苦闷、思想、生存、琐碎和无意义，它们不是能够勾画出轮廓的东西，身在其中，他能够诉说的只有自己的心。古今诸多的灵魂都曾这样痛苦，出路，很难说它存在，只能找到暂时的共存；可是这弦的震颤是多么激烈啊……  
他想到人终究无法停止回响和共鸣，眼泪就止不住地掉了下来，古怪的软弱袭击了他，他的手抖得不能结束乐句，或许已经被发现了。真是非常奇怪，他明明没有任何理由哭泣，心里也毫无悲伤的感觉，只有眼泪掉出来，好像什么阀门被打开了一样。有人给他拿来了纸，他不想抬头，只点点头表示谢意，心里希望他能够明白。  
渚薰叹气：“我实在是不懂你……”  
他本能地伸出手想帮他擦掉眼泪，想想他应当还是讨厌自己的，又放弃了。  
“为什么总是这幅表情……为什么情绪那么丰富……为什么，你明明是一个很好的人，却要把自己看得那么轻，我不明白……  
“我想起来了……那个时候，第一次见到你的时候，我心里想的应该是，你好危险。”  
真嗣的脑袋动了动。  
“不是说那种危险……就是，我才第一次见到你，你就露出那种如果被我否定就活不下去了的表情，你明白吗？真的很可怕，就好像把杀自己的刀子派发给路过的所有人……怎么会这样呢？”  
他说不出话。他想说的是，然后你就以为能救我？……但他说不出话，声音好像消失了。  
“总的来讲就是说，”渚薰烦躁地弄乱头发，“就是像，面包蘸了蜂蜜掉在地上……很吸引变态。”  
真嗣终于嗤一声笑出来：“什么比喻……”  
“对不起，我也是个变态。”渚薰诚恳道，“啊但是好像也不对……算了无所谓，我爱你。”  
这几个字好像抽干了真嗣的力气。他靠着渚薰，勉强没有倒下去，声音哑了，很是难听。“我难道就能理解你吗……”  
“那你说，你现在有没有一点点能理解我了？”渚薰掰过他的肩膀热切地看着他，“我真的特别爱你，没有办法，你能不能也试试看爱我一下？”

“然后呢？”  
“然后？然后我们第二天早上被巡逻的职工拎出去教育了一顿啊。”  
“不是吧！”渚薰咚地一拍桌子，“这，我的真情告白呢？我们值得纪念的第一次一起睡觉不应该讲讲吗？我说嗯嗯嗯嗯呢呃惹？”  
真嗣堵着他的嘴：“直播直播直播呢别乱讲话！什么第一次睡觉，我们俩睡的都不是同一张沙发！”  
零从摄影机后面探出头：“真人暴力行为会被平台处罚。”  
“呃，对不起……等等啊没有那么严重吧！”  
“然后，”零低下头看手机，“'很感动……'这段省略，'想知道shinji作的曲子是什么样的！最后演出顺利吗？如果看到的话能回答一下吗谢谢！'不用谢。”  
“哦那个曲子啊，”真嗣想了想，“零也知道，最后其实没用在正式演出上。”  
渚薰探出不安分的脑袋：“因为真嗣君跟我彻夜长谈之后受到爱的力量的鼓励释怀了！享受音乐才是最重要的！”  
真嗣翻了个白眼，但还是认同了他的说法：“嗯……其实那段时间状态差的主要原因可能还是我钻牛角尖了，放了一段时间再去调整就好多了。不过其实我也从那段经历里学到很多，当时就是一直想着要做出自己能认可的东西……所以拉着所有人帮忙修改，其实这个对进步是很重要的。就是当时逼自己逼得太紧了，心态和身体都差点垮掉。”  
“说起来真嗣君心结解开之后路就找到了，就这一点来说也很戏剧性呢。”  
“是谁编的这种烂俗剧本啊……”  
“对了，真嗣君努力的样子真的很恐怖，好孩子不要学。”渚薰对着想象中的“观众朋友们”一挥手，“身体最重要！不要让爱你的人伤心！”  
一边围观的明日香：“你们这没出柜和出了柜根本没区别……”  
真嗣已经懒得理他了：“哎，说起来我们也好久没有四人合奏过了，有机会录下来给大家看看。”  
渚薰煞有介事地点点头：“不错，友情爱情胜利，是王道剧情的展开哦！可喜可贺可喜可贺。”  
“你什么时候学会的这么多……”  
“跟真嗣君来日本以后我积极学习日本文化……”  
“学点正经的……你那个假外国人腔太恶心了给我收收。”  
“就是这样！”渚薰拍拍手，“订阅数达到x百万后我们会放出真嗣君的原创曲视频，各位加油吧！”  
“我总觉得很快就要到了……”真嗣一脸疲惫，“唉，待会得把那个谱子找出来了……万一丢了怎么办啊，你这个人真敢说……”  
渚薰理直气壮：“那再写一遍。”  
“反正不是你写！”  
“我会帮忙的！”渚薰表情真诚，“还有那个什么，真嗣君，你最近白眼翻得越来越好了。”

bonus：  
贞薰：*把哭累了满脸通红的阿真搬到沙发上解开胸口处的衬衫*  
阿真：你干嘛  
贞薰：通 通风 我怕你晕过去！！  
阿真：哦  
阿真：然后呢  
贞薰：可以给我摸摸吗就一下

**Author's Note:**

> 赶上了！这篇是我写给自己的生日礼物，祝我生日快乐，其实写得不是很满意但最终还是写完了，算是给自己一个交代  
> 关于我为什么选择写这篇也可以顺便讲讲，我本人原来是很不喜欢把自己的东西带进同人创作里的，也很反对用作者个人的东西解读作品，但是因为eva这个系列我开始直面创作者本人和作品这个矛盾（契机比较奇怪hh是我对新剧场版破里薰存在嫉妒感情到底是ooc还是我自己没能力欣赏的思考），它让我发现我自己对叙述自己感情的羞耻。简单来说思考结论是：只要对我想叙述的东西有利，就没有什么理由回避我的个人色彩，即使它可能和角色的原作形象有所偏差，只要尽力减少ooc（我相信我可以做到）就当然可以加入我个人的东西。因此在这篇当中我开始有意识地揉入一些我自己非常个人的感触，目的有一部分是借这个机会正视自己，所以也可以说是送给我自己的礼物。  
> 我的具体的想法和愿望已经借这篇里阿真的故事讲出来了，希望大家都能够学会接纳自己！  
> 另：关于“爱自己”和“无法避免讨厌自己的缺点”这个冲突我想以后可以借庵薰的视角讲一个故事，希望能写得出来！！呜呜


End file.
